


You've Subscribed to KatsuASMR

by AnxietyAvocado



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Pining Victor Nikiforov, YouTube, Youtuber Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyAvocado/pseuds/AnxietyAvocado
Summary: Sometimes, Viktor couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t a big deal - he didn’t stay up all night, he just tossed and turned for a few hours and because it usually happened on his rest days he wasn’t allowed into the rink. It had gotten to the point a few weeks ago that Yakov took his keys and would only return them at his designated practice time the next morning.After a few too many late night phone calls to Christophe (who reminded Viktor that just because he couldn’t sleep, Christophe had much better reasons to be kept awake at night than keeping his friend company and Liam did not appreciate the constant wake up calls damnit) he fell into a YouTube spiral and discovered ASMR videos.12/6/20 - mature rating for a thirsty af viktor in ch5
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 32
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Viktor couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t a big deal - he didn’t stay up all night, he just tossed and turned for a few hours and because it usually happened on his rest days he wasn’t allowed into the rink. It had gotten to the point a few weeks ago that Yakov took his keys and would only return them at his designated practice time the next morning. 

After a few too many late night phone calls to Christophe (who reminded Viktor that just because he couldn’t sleep,  _ Christophe had much better reasons to be kept awake at night than keeping his friend company and Liam did not appreciate the constant wake up calls damnit _ ) he fell into a YouTube spiral and discovered ASMR videos. 

The categories went from mild to incredibly strange, but he quickly found that the whisper videos were too quiet and some of them didn’t exactly know the meaning of  _ relaxing _ . Eventually, he found who appeared to be a young Japanese man who posted videos varying from roleplaying scenarios to simple sound videos. 

Viktor was in love. 

Okay, not really, but still. He found that he slept better than he had in ages whenever he played a video as he was falling asleep. Every week on his rest day he set up a playlist to fall asleep to until one week he found himself scrolling YouTube much earlier in the evening. When one of the KatsuASMR videos came up on his screen, he decided to click on the profile and try and find out more about the man whose voice he had been falling asleep to for weeks. 

There was very little information on his profile, just a picture of a dark hair with large headphones taken from the side as a profile picture, showing what looked like glasses from under a shock of dark, messy hair. The description was limited, saying that KatsuASMR was a student who enjoyed skating, dancing, yoga, and worked mostly in the evenings and at night - something that explained the dim lighting. There was no indication of where he was from or anything else about him, which only made Viktor desperate for more information. He quickly made a YouTube account (there was no sense in trying to find the password for the other one, his manager had it) and signed in, ready to save every video that he could. 

* * *

**ASMR Roleplay | Ice Skating Date**   
KatsuASMR - 200K views - 6 months ago

KatsuASMR SUBSCRIBED

99K subscribers

It’s the Sapporo Snow Festival right now, and a viewer suggested I do something winter-themed to celebrate all of the good things that are happening during the colder months of the year! I may not be one for going out in the snow, but ice skating rinks can be plenty cold. If you’re watching this, I hope you enjoy our ice skating date. Stay warm!

Support Me!

Thank you all so much for your support. The amount of love this channel gets never ceases to surprise me. If you want to help support these videos even more, please consider subscribing to my Patreon! You can get early access to videos, test videos before they’re released, messages, and more!

[ https://www.patreon.com/KatsuASMR ](https://www.patreon.com/KatsuASMR)

Comments 402 [expand]

[The video player started out with a black screen, the  _ kish-kish-kisk  _ noise of ice skates fading in. In muted colors, the viewer could see legs clad in black workout pants and black skates glide across the ice, occasionally switching between skating forward and backward. Eventually, the skater moved off-screen to the left, the word  **KatsuASMR** appearing behind him as if his skating had revealed the words. Eventually, the screen faded to a dim room, showing only the bottom half of a man’s face, a scarf wrapped around his neck, a microphone in front of him, and a steaming mug in his hands.]

“Today was fun,” he said with a happy hum. “Thank you for coming out here with me. I’ve always loved going ice skating and getting hot chocolate afterwards.”

Viktor watched, mesmerized, as he brought the mug up to his mouth and blew on it gently, the sound brushing across the microphone, creating gentle, almost static-like noise. It was interspersed with the light noises of tapping as he alternated tapping patterns between his hands on the ceramic of the cup.

The way his head moved on screen, it looked almost as if he was ducking his head embarrassment - but why? He was  _ captivating _ , to Viktor and to the other thousands of subscribers to the channel. 

“Your hot chocolate isn’t too hot is it?” he asked. He waited a minute, as if listening for an answer. 

“It is?” He set his mug down with a frown and a clink before reaching toward the camera. “Your hands are freezing, that’s why!” He sounded distressed. “Let me warm your hands up, come here.”

It looked as though he was reaching toward the camera, judging by the set of his shoulders, but his arms and hands weren’t visible in the frame. There was a  _ swoosh _ sound again and again. “You need to take more care of yourself,” he admonished quietly with a frown. “I had so much fun watching you skate, going around the rink with you, but if you were cold you should have told me. At least let me warm your hands up for you.”

For several minutes, there was nothing but the  _ swoosh _ sound of skin rubbing against skin, back and forth, back and forth, and the man bit his lip slightly in concentration. Who did he imagine he was skating with in this video, Viktor wondered? Was it a girlfriend? A boyfriend? He almost didn’t want to know, preferring to keep the version of Katsu - not his name, of course, but the easiest thing Viktor could call him - that he had built up in his head. 

The longer the video went, the longer Viktor stared at what he could see of the man’s face, specifically his mouth. There was something about the way he bit his lip, the way he huffed a sigh that was oddly… mesmerizing. Everything about the video was, of course - it was created to be that way. But did Katsu have any idea what effect he was having on his audience? Someone this alluring had to be aware of the effect they had on people. 

As he continued warming the hands of his digital date, Katsu began muttering in what Viktor assumed was Japanese and he scrambled to turn on the subtitles. 

_ “Don’t you know how important you are to me? You need to take better care of yourself so you can stay with me,”  _ he said quietly. He sounded almost...desperate.  _ “I rely on you, and need you to be the best that you can be. I just want to stay close to you, as close as I can be - it may be too much, but you mean more to me than I can possibly say. If you won’t take care of yourself for your sake, won’t you for mine?” _

It was probably a less than accurate translation, but the words pulled at Viktor’s heart. Who was the man speaking to? The gentle murmuring lulled him into a comfortable state of drowsiness, and his last conscious thought was  _ I would do anything for you _ . He knew it was silly, but he couldn’t quite remember why...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have asmr video suggestions for yuuri to make, send them to me! leave them in comments, or send them to violettdelights on twitter!

ASMR Roleplay | Lazy Sunday Afternoon (binaural)   
KatsuASMR - 690K views - 2 months ago

KatsuASMR SUBSCRIBED

99K subscribers

Sometimes you just need a day off. It’s been a long few weeks here, and my roommate agreed to help me create this video! Normally I’m a night owl or I make videos when my roommate isn’t home, but once in a while there’s got to be a perk to living with someone who runs an ASMR channel right? He’s wearing in-ear binaural microphones to capture the 3D sounds realistically, so you’re hearing what he hears! There is also a flipped audio version of this video if you would prefer on my channel. 

A special thank you to my friend Ketty who provided the lo-fi background track - she’s an expert at mixing and I’m so grateful for her help.

Support Me!

Thank you all so much for your support. The amount of love this channel gets never ceases to surprise me. If you want to help support these videos even more, please consider subscribing to my Patreon! You can get early access to videos, test videos before they’re released, messages, and more!

[ https://www.patreon.com/KatsuASMR ](https://www.patreon.com/KatsuASMR)

Comments 7K [expand]

When Viktor first saw the video, he wasn’t sure he wanted to watch it. Yes, Katsu said the man was his roommate, but what if they were something more, too? The pang in his stomach was perfectly irrational and he knew that he had no cause, rhyme, or reason to be… whatever he was about any of this. Of course there were other videos to pick from, other channels to watch, but he was strangely attached to this one. 

Viktor considered trying to find out who the man in the video was. He was proficient on social media, to be sure, but he knew people who knew people. Surely someone could track him down? Christophe was always going on about Phichit Chulanont and his selfie skills - surely what he could do extended to more than just taking pictures. 

With a sigh, Viktor closed out of YouTube for a moment and opened his Instagram account, swiping over to his direct messages. 

> v-nikiforov - chris how much do you know about the internet
> 
> christophe-gc - outside of instagram? enough to work my email, visit questionable websites, and do a few other things why?
> 
> v-nikiforov - i want to find someone on youtube. they don’t use their real name and i want to talk to them
> 
> christophe-gc - you’re viktor nikiforov, darling, surely they want to talk to you
> 
> v-nikiforov - i’m not so sure about that
> 
> v-nikiforov - besides i want to talk to them as me, not… Me. you know?
> 
> christophe-gc - no i’m afraid i don’t

Viktor had his YouTube account. It had his first name, sure, but not his last name, and he was tempted to leave a comment for the man but what was the good of that? Comments were one-time things, and he wanted a conversation. He wanted to know what made this man  _ tick _ . Katsu seemed like the kind of person who could look into your soul, see every ugly piece there was, and still want to be your friend anyway.  _ That’s ridiculous, _ Viktor thought.  _ This is just a YouTube channel. Yakov and Lilia keep going on about how I can’t substitute the internet for real interactions. This is what happens when I don’t listen.  _

Making his way back to YouTube, Viktor sealed his fate - for today at least. He didn’t really have any friends in St. Petersburg that weren’t skaters, and his friendships with them seemed fragile at best lately. The strain, real or imagined, was enough to make him retreat this evening and when given the choice Viktor knew he would rather have the imaginary comfort this channel gave him, where he could picture his life however he wanted, than the real interactions - however forced - of going out for dinner or drinks with his colleagues. Earbuds in, he clicked the play button and tried to ignore the hollow feeling in his stomach.

[The video player started out with a black screen, the  _ kish-kish-kisk  _ noise of ice skates fading in. In muted colors, the viewer could see legs clad in black workout pants and black skates glide across the ice, occasionally switching between skating forward and backward. Eventually, the skater moved off-screen to the left, the word  **KatsuASMR** appearing behind him as if his skating had revealed the words. The screen faded to a view just over the man’s shoulder of him sitting on the couch, another dark head leaning against his shoulder. The viewer could see the lower half of the man’s side profile and part of a blue sweater, and over his shoulder there is a blurry view of a coffee table where his feet are propped up, showing blue socks with a blurry pattern that is difficult to discern. His arm was around the other man’s shoulders and was reaching up to play with his hair. The viewer can barely see the cords coming from earbuds disappearing into the second man’s shirt.] 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Katsu asked quietly. Because of the headphones, Viktor could hear his voice as if he were next to him and it was Viktor leaning on his shoulder. Although he was laying in bed, it was easy to imagine that he was propped up on the couch curled into his side. (Whether or not that was pathetic of him was something that Viktor didn’t care to examine at the moment. He was sore, he was tired, and all he wanted to hear was someone who wasn’t yelling at him.)

Whoever was sitting with Katsu shook his head, the rustling of his hair coming through clearly from the headphones. 

“Alright,” he said easily. “Let’s just listen to some music then.”

In the background, something soft started playing. There was a light, almost electronic beat, and piano music playing. It crackled like his mother’s old records used to. Viktor could swear that he heard raindrops too. As the music began to play, both men settled into the couch, the rustling of the fabric sending light shivers down Viktor’s spine. 

For the next forty five minutes, the pair sat on the couch, the sounds of the occasional deep breath on the right punctuating the gentle music and the noise of Katsu combing his fingers through the other man’s hair. The light scratching noise hovered just above Viktor’s left earbud, sometimes moving toward the front, and then back toward the crown of his head and then down toward the nape of his neck. 

It was easy to imagine the feelings and sensations that accompanied the video. When Viktor had started listening to the videos, he used to mimic the actions in the video so he could actually feel things like tapping on his arm or fingers running through his hair. But now, after so many videos, Viktor’s imagination (which some might have always called overactive) could perfectly supply the sensations that he could hear coming from the app. 

Neither man on the video spoke, just occasionally shifted to get comfortable or lean into the touch of the other one. The hair play was almost static-like, but not as consistent. There were odd pauses and different qualities to the noise as it shifted around. The surround-sound quality was interesting - Viktor hadn’t experienced it before and the element of surprise that it added was something that he very much appreciated. 

The man’s hands were a work of art, strong, nimble, dancing through his roommate’s hair. Those were the hands of an artist, which Viktor supposed he sort of was. There was so much expression in the movement of one hand that he found himself rewinding the video several times to watch them twist and lightly curl around locks of hair. Propping his phone up against his leg, Viktor then freed the hand that was not resting under his head and found himself mimicking the movements. It was almost ethereal in a way, and yet all too real at the same time. The motions were like a dance, creating music that wound in and around the music of the track, complementing the sound patterns. How did he  _ do  _ that? It was like he exuded music, bending the audio of his surroundings to his will. There was more artistry in this small motion than there was in the routine that Viktor had been crafting so far. He wanted to know this man. He wanted to know how he did what he did. He wanted to be near him, be him, something. It was maddening.

Although the video was relaxing, Viktor couldn’t fall asleep easily that night. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Katsu’s hand twisting and teasing, and (briefly, embarrassingly) wondered what else those hands could do. For not having seen the man’s face or knowing his name, Viktor was spending an awful lot of time thinking about Katsu, and he wasn’t sure what that said about him. 

Rolling over and nearly punching his pillow into submission, Viktor reached for his phone and started typing before he could change his mind. Once the message was written to his satisfaction, he found a video of ocean waves that lasted for several hours and turned it on, determined to get some sleep. 

* * *

  
**Viktor** 2 minutes ago   
Do you have any other social media that you use? Where can we learn more about how you make your videos or what inspires them?


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri didn’t exactly… plan things. 

That was a lie. Either he didn’t plan things or he planned things so much that his backup plans had backup plans with backup plans. But of all the things he didn’t plan, his YouTube channel was probably one of the things that had actually worked out in his favor. He had been looking for something to give his anxious brain to focus on one night and fell down an ASMR rabbit hole - and while it didn’t serve its intended purpose for several hours, it was very educational. Some people just didn’t know the meaning of the word  _ relaxing _ , and after being frustrated with the lack of truly relaxing and mildly engaging (the kind you could fall asleep to and not feel bad, but could also focus on when needed) content, he decided to take matters into his own hands. 

His roommate, Phichit, proved to be more of a blessing than he already had and agreed to help with videos on occasion, as well as manage posting the content. He was busy with school, figure skating, and single-handedly ruling the local social media scene, but could always take time for his friend. So, between classes or on nights he couldn’t sleep, Yuuri made videos, went to the rink to skate figures until he wanted to drop, and then came back to give the footage to Phichit and either napped or went to class. 

While he was out, Phichit was busy cutting footage, writing and editing information for the videos, editing all the rough pieces, and posting the content. Yuuri had agreed to give him a percentage of whatever he made from ads (which wasn’t much, but so much more than he could have hoped), and all he had to do in exchange was help Phichit study, take over cooking dinner, and occasionally let Phichit pester him into answering questions online. 

Like tonight. 

“Yuuuuuuuri,” he whined. “C’mon, your fans want to know about you! Just, one AMA. Something.”

Yuuri snorted. “What fans, Phichit? It’s not like people actually open those videos to see me - that’s why I don’t show my face.”

It was a constant debate between the two of them. Yuuri that he wasn’t important, and that people would find another channel to listen to if he disappeared. In turn, Phichit insisted that they came for the ASMR but stayed for, and Yuuri could quote, “the cute Asian boy with the thicc thighs who skated through the intro”, even though Yuuri regularly made the counterpoint that no one  _ knew  _ it was him, so that didn’t matter. 

Today’s argument took a different turn when Phichit showed Yuuri a comment on one of his latest videos. “This guy has gone through every video you’ve posted at least once. And now he’s asking if you ever answer questions from people! That’s a  _ big deal!  _ Why not try it?”

“He asked if I have social media, Phich, it’s not the same thing,” Yuuri pointed out. “I guess we could link him to my tumblr, but that’s about it.”

Phichit reached for Yuuri’s shoulder, shaking it. “One AMA. Or a twitter tag thing. Hashtag ask Katsu. C’mon, Yuuuuuuriiiiii.” He was giving Yuuri the Look - the one that he only employed when truly desperate or trying to get Yuuri to go to a frat party with him. 

It was honestly easier just to give in. “Fine. One hashtag thing. For an hour, but that’s it!”

Not even a minute later, his phone pinged with an alert from his Twitter account that Phichit helped run. 

@KatsuASMR tweeted:

Hey everyone! Tomorrow afternoon I’ll be answering your questions. Use the tag #askkatsu and I’ll be answering some questions from 8-9 tomorrow night! Have fun, and keep it light - think of the kids!”

“Phichit,” Yuuri started. 

His best friend looked at him and grinned. “Yes, oh God of ASMR content?”

“...Never mind. Just, try and not let this get out of hand okay?”

“Sure, Jan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEND YOUR #ASKKATSU QUESTIONS TO @WEIRDLYWORDED ON TWITTER AND I MIGHT USE THEM!! Either tag me or DM, because I wanna know what you wanna know about this Yuuri!
> 
> I swear more content is coming soon - Yuuri is also accepting ASMR video requests. :)


	4. Chapter 4

@KatsuASMR

Hey everyone! I’m going to start re-tweeting your questions with my answers. Get ready and I hope you enjoy.

@KatsuASMR

My roommate, who is helping me do this, said that we might pick some questions to do video answers to! Those might take a while. Please be patient and thank you for your support!

“Videos? Really Phichit?”

His roommate snorted. “Dude, they follow you for the beautiful noises your face makes, of course we’re doing videos.”

Yuuri choked on a spit bubble, and reminded himself to  _ not  _ but Phichit that hamster sweater he had been eyeing. “You’re ridiculous. And that’s weird. Don’t say it like that.”

“Come on, Yuuri! Your adoring public is waiting! Start answering some tweets before I get Rose and Blanche and Dorothy to walk all over the keyboard and answer for you.”

“...Can we do that?”

“No.”

@KatsuASMR replied:

There’s actually a kind-of-date-night video in the works! I’ll probably have to get my roommate to help me, which means I’ll have to bribe him. You don’t want to know how #AskKatsu

> @eiennosekai Are you planning on doing more roleplay videos, like a cooking one? What about a date night video? #AskKatsu

@KatsuASMR replied:

That’s okay! I’m glad someone wants to talk to me. Uh… it helps with my anxiety. I couldn’t find videos that I liked so I made my own and my roommate said I should put them on YT, and favorite sound? Probably the sound when I comb my hair. #videoidea? #AskKatsu

> @eiennosekai What do you like about ASMR? How did you get started? What’s your favorite thing to listen to??? Lots of questions! #AskKatsu

Viktor, who up until this point had only been watching, let out a choked gasp. Would that mean he finally got to see this beautiful man? His whole face? Of course, what he saw he liked, but Viktor wanted to know more. Grabbing his tablet, he set up the twitter feed there so he could watch more easily, and started typing on his phone. 

@KatsuASMR replied:

Uh… Katsudon. I like ice skating but stopped being serious about it when I started high school. Blue. And shouldn’t we go on a date first? #AskKatsu

> @standardpoodledad What’s your favorite food? Why does your intro have skating? Favorite color? Will you marry me? #AskKatsu

@KatsuASMR replied:

NOT THAT I’M TELLING YOU THAT YOU HAVE TO DATE ME OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY sometimes I just say the first thing that comes to mind. I am a disaster human.

> @standardpoodledad What’s your favorite food? Why does your intro have skating? Favorite color? Will you marry me? #AskKatsu

@KatsuASMR replied:

It depends on the video. Sometimes if it’s something silly, or involving makeup I might pretend it’s my roommate (or have him in the room if he’s home). Sometimes I make up a person. Sometimes it’s someone that I looked up to a lot as a kid. #AskKatsu

> @jamanna_77 #ASKKATSU when you talk to someone during your solo video, do you have a specific person in mind? And are they always the same one?

Phichit looked up from his laptop, where he was monitoring the feet. 

“Is this the part where you finally admit to the world that you’re in love with Viktor Nikiforov and that you want to breed poodles with him and live in the countryside?” He grinned at Yuuri over the top of the screen. 

Yuuri, for his part, flushed a bright red. “I told you, those posters are just motivation! If Viktor can get five championships in a row, then I can at least pass Browning’s Business Administration 400 class. It’s not like that.”

“It so it.”

“Shut  _ up.”  _

“I saw you kiss his poster the other day!”

“Do you want the stupid hamster sweater or not?”

@KatsuASMR replied:

Yeah, it is! My roommate is into skating too, and so we go to the local rink sometimes. We filmed my intro after hours, but don’t tell anyone okay? That’s just between you, me, and whoever else is watching this. Which probably doesn’t include the rink owners. #AskKatsu

> @jamanna_77 #ASKKATSU You mention you like ice skating: is it you skating in the intro of the video?

“Into skating? You don’t want to say that you live with a future Grand Prix finalist?”

Yuuri snorted and threw a nearby pillow across the room at Phichit, who dodged it with ease. “Win something in the GPF and then I’ll change my bio to say ‘roommate of one of the six best skaters in the world’.”

“Why not make it say ‘roommate to last year’s Skate America silver medalist’?”

“Hamster. Sweater.”

@KatsuASMR replied:

Roommate here! Katsu went to go get us lunch so I took over for a bit. We live somewhere beyond the sea, in a castle in the clouds, and however many other musical references to locations you can think of. #AskKatsu

> @jamanna_77 #ASKKATSU where do you live?

@KatsuASMR replied:

I hope you know he’s going to be impossible to live with after this. I keep telling him he’s not my type, but he’s laughing because the internet says I am? But no, not in a relationship. I don’t people very well. Also, you should marry someone you actually know? #AskKatsu

> @jamanna_77 #ASKKATSU Are you in a relationship with your roommate? Because if not I want to marry you

“I want to marry him, Makka!” Viktor sighed. “The rest of the internet can go marry his roommate or something. Now I just have to find a way to meet my Prince Charming!”

.@KatsuASMR replied:

DOGS ARE THE BEST THING ON THE FACE OF THE PLANET AND YOU CAN FIGHT ME IF YOU THINK OTHERWISE. Sorry. I keep shouting at you? But I really love dogs. They’re all good. The goodest. Dogs are so good. #AskKatsu

> @standardpoodledad Do you like dogs?

Viktor nearly slid off his couch in St. Petersburg, clutching his phone to his chest as he swooned. 

“He loves dogs! I knew your new Papa would love you,” he crooned at the poodle as she came up to nose him in the face. “Should I send him a picture of you?”

With a huff, Makkachin walked away, clearly no longer interested in what her human was doing since he hadn’t pet her at all after she asked him to. 

@standardpoodledad wants to send you a message. 

> [image]
> 
> This is my dog! She’s the best dog of best dogs. Since you like poodles so much I thought you might like her?

DOG. DOGGO. DOG. 

I mean yeah, she’s adorable! I have a poodle too. 

4,431 miles separated the two men as they both smiled at their phones, crooning at pictures of dogs that they sent back and forth. Vicchan tried to lick the screen as a picture of the larger poodle showed up on the screen in front of him while he sat in Yuuri’s lap, while Makkachin pawed at the phone once, and then Viktor’s shoulder, promptly demanding dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter there's another video coming up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is one thirsty ass Russian ya'll.

ASMR Roleplay | Doing Your Makeup Before Going Out   
KatsuASMR - 2K views - 3 days ago

KatsuASMR SUBSCRIBED

99K subscribers

This is really a self-indulgent video full of brush tingle sounds, and someone suggested that playing with makeup brushes might be fun, so enjoy getting your makeup done before going out. None of the brands or products seen - accidentally or otherwise - are officially promoting or supporting this channel. 

Support Me!

Thank you all so much for your support. The amount of love this channel gets never ceases to surprise me. If you want to help support these videos even more, please consider subscribing to my Patreon! You can get early access to videos, test videos before they’re released, messages, and more!

[ https://www.patreon.com/KatsuASMR ](https://www.patreon.com/KatsuASMR)

Comments 402 [expand]

[The video player started out with a black screen, the  _ kish-kish-kisk  _ noise of ice skates fading in. In muted colors, the viewer could see legs clad in black workout pants and black skates glide across the ice, occasionally switching between skating forward and backward. Eventually, the skater moved off-screen to the left, the word  **KatsuASMR** appearing behind him as if his skating had revealed the words. The screen changed to show the lower half of the man’s face and a microphone. He was smiling slightly at the camera, almost embarrassed looking judging by the flush on his cheeks before biting his lip slightly.] 

“Thanks for letting me do this,” he says quietly. He always speaks quietly, in hushed tones that make Viktor want to lean in closer - as if he could lean into his headphones and be transported to the same room as that man. He almost replies with an  _ Of course, _ without even knowing what’s going to happen. 

Viktor’s read the title of course. “Doing Your Makeup Before Going Out”, but that could mean a lot of things. He figured that Katsu was keeping the titles general to attract more of an audience, but he desperately hoped that the man was imagining another man sitting in front of him. 

Katsu blushed beautifully on screen, the flush spreading across his nose and cheeks and neck. “I know we don’t get to go out a whole lot,” he said sheepishly. “But being able to get ready together and go somewhere nice is… well, nice, isn’t it?”

Reaching off screen, he grabbed a makeup sponge and held it up to examine it before the shaking of some kind of bottle should be heard near the microphone. The low rattling was almost hypnotic and Viktor’s eyes started to drift shut. 

“Hmm,” he mused. When Viktor opened his eyes again, Katsu was biting at the corner of his lower lip and-  _ fuck.  _ In the privacy of his apartment, Viktor scrambled to pause the video and stared. Just stared. If Chris or someone else were around he might make a quip about how gay he was, or how much he wanted to put lip balm on those beautiful but obviously chapped lips, but in the silence of his living room he just looked. Watching these videos were fascinating, entrancing. Katsu was lovely from what Viktor could tell, although he still didn’t show anything above the tip of his nose most of the time - certainly never anything identifying on his face (not that Viktor honestly thought he could find the man). 

Back to the matter at hand though - that mouth. His mouth was dry - figuratively and literally - and damn did he need a drink of water. It had been long enough since his last date (weeks? months) and longer since spending the night with someone (he didn’t even want to imagine that part) that simply looking at the paused video pulled the image of that mouth… places almost forcefully to the front of his thoughts. Viktor thought he’d always had a thing for hands. The beautiful ballet-like movements that he saw so often in the studio and on the ice, watching as someone expressed an idea with their hands flying, fingers twisting and splayed in gestures, hands in his hair or pressing fingertip sized bruises into his hips. That was nothing compared to the thought of this man’s mouth on his neck, his chest and torso, and even more importantly, his cock. God, to see those lips stretched out around him, pink and beautiful and shining with saliva. Or other fluids, that worked too honestly. 

_ Shit _ , this was not supposed to be happening. Viktor was not one of those people who listened or watched videos like this and then left filthy comments about the poster, and he hated that he was even thinking thoughts like that about a man he had never met. What was he, thirteen? God. 

With a sigh, he settled back into his couch and tried to ignore body parts that were currently trying to make themselves known as he pressed play on the video again. The sounds of a makeup sponge pressing - lightly squelching, if Viktor had to pick a word - against a surface was soothing white noise and he focused on that with his eyes closed for a while. That was followed by brush sounds from a short bristled brush for concealer, the noise attributed to wanting to make sure the brush was soft enough and “wouldn’t press too much into your skin, it’s so soft that I wouldn’t want to be rough with you”, to which his brain so helpfully supplied  _ But what if I ask you to?  _

Goddamnit. With a deep breath, Viktor focused as the face leaned closer to the camera, and a small brush with a pointed tip came into view. 

“My roommate is better at eyeliner than I am,” he murmured, almost sounding distracted. “But he’s tried to teach me a couple of times. If it doesn’t turn out well, you’ll tell me right? I promise you won’t hurt my feelings.” Katsu paused and one side of his mouth pulled up slightly more than the other in what could only be called a stupidly adorable lopsided smile.

With that, his tongue darted out and wet the tip of the brush, and that was when Viktor knew he was absolutely lost. 

“One of the first things I learned was that working with a dry brush doesn’t work well,” he said with a low chuckle. “Then it doesn’t turn out as sharp and it looks like you’re trying to do a smokey eye and trying really badly. I think he called me a racoon the first time I tried it when we went to a club. But I promise, I’ll do a good job for you. I wouldn’t let you look silly.”

_ I know _ , he thought, though the fleeting sentence was chased away by the sound of a brush swirling in something, the side of it tapping against what sounded like a jar. Then, there was the sound of a brush painting a short line, and Viktor wondered what it would be like to have someone take care of him like that. He always did his own makeup for competitions - Yakov never helped once he got past his first few Juniors competitions, Lilia was always too critical, Georgi… well, the less said about his makeup skills the better. What would it be like to have someone there to make sure that your foundation looked even under the lights? That your eyeliner was even, and there was no mascara smudged anywhere? To evenly apply setting spray? The thoughts tugged at his heart. 

The video continued as Katsu chatted away quietly, making small talk about where they might go get dinner to start their night, and if they wanted to meet up with friends. He did all of this while spraying and cleaning brushes, the noises fading almost to static in Viktor’s ears. Finally, though, everything was quiet and Katsu seemed to lean back in his chair, smiling. 

“You look wonderful,” he said with pride. “Of course, you always do, but like this you’re - wow. Just  _ wow. _ I’m so lucky. Are you ready to go?” Pushing back his chair, he held out a hand and stood up, and the last rational thought Viktor had when Katsu turned and made to walk away was that he probably could, and was desperate to try to, bounce a quarter off of that pert ass. And then he blessed the fashion gods for leggings and promptly shut himself in the bedroom with nothing but his phone, headphones, and imagination - it wouldn’t do to traumatize poor Makkachin after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're always welcome to send KatsuASMR vid requests to @weirdlyworded on twitter!


End file.
